DysonXTechna: A Better Understanding
by I-KFantasy
Summary: A one-shot of an extended airdeck scene from TRON: Struggles in Chapter 2. X3 Obviously it is DysonXTehcna. Enjoy


DysonXTechna: A Better Understanding

Techna stood outside on the deck of the airship, sighing as she leant on the railing of it. The purple haired program stared out into the multi neon color lit horizon, a chilling breeze gently blowing. She sighed quietly and hung her head, pulling out a silver cross necklace and held onto it tight.

Techna:(muttering) Please, please PLEASE...Flynn..Grid...God, anyone...just give us a little push for our favor...just a little HELP...

There was suddenly a soft chuckled from behind Techna.

?: Since when did praying solve our problems?

A small smile slowly curved in Techna's lips as she heard the familiar voice ask this question and quietly chuckled, slowly slipping the cross necklace into her lab coat pocket with a quiet chuckle.

Techna: Can you really blame me for trying..?

Footsteps against the smooth air deck floor sounded gently, Dyson wrapped in a black cloak slowly coming up beside Techna.

Dyson: Of course not...

Techna turned her head towards Dyson as she looked at him, smiling faintly as she stood up straight and put her hands into her pockets.

Techna: Hey, er...thanks for uh...for coming up. I honestly really didn't expect you too...

Dyson chuckled, glancing at Techna with a smile before leaning against the railing, looking out over the horizon.

Dyson: You asked me to come...

He looked back at her, chunking again.

Dyson: Why wouldn't I..?

Techna shrugged with a small sigh, slowly looking away from Dyson as she shrugged and leaned against the railing again with a small frown as she glanced down at the small chunks of dark clouds underneath them.

Techna: Well...you know...I've treated ya...pretty poorly, haven't I..?

Dyson shrugged, closing his eyes.

Dyson: Well...aside from the silent treatments and the dirty glares here and there I'd say we're pretty much best friends.

Techna couldn't help but snicker at Dyson's comment, closing her eyes as she let out a small chuckle and adjusted her glasses on her face.

Techna: No, no...I..I'm serious. It really wasn't right of me to be so quick to judge...and especially since you were more of a target for me, really...an outlet for my anger...

Dyson shook his head, standing up straight and looking at Techna with a smile.

Dyson: Techna you don't need to apologize.

Techna quickly shook her head again and held up a hand as she waved it, taking off her glasses with a small and heavy sigh while rubbing her face with her hand.

Techna: Oh no...I-I...I do, I do owe you an apology. See, with MARGO around changing the minds of occupation soldiers left and right all over the place, seeing an occupation member join us at the Bunker was fairly normal, actually...even some GENERALS had joined our sides. And I didn't have a problem with ANY of them...I trusted them all quickly. But...

She slowly looked at Dyson as she placed her glasses on her face, shaking her head a little.

Techna: I...I just REFUSED to allow myself to feel the same with YOU...PURPOSEFULLY...and to be honest, out of a vengeful sight...

Dyson's face softened slightly, his smile softening as well.

Dyson: Is it because I had a special bond with Margo and the others..?

Techna shook her head, chuckling as she looked away from Dyson.

Techna: Nah, that was HER business...it was...a bit more PERSONAL, really...

Dyson chuckled, frowning a bit, the smile still present on his face.

Dyson: Personal?

Techna was silent for a long time. She slowly turned her back to Dyson and took a few steps away from him slowly, hanging her head a little.

Techna: The Cycle the ISO towers were knocked down...you were there...and so was another program...she had pink hair, short cut, blue eyes, and green lights on her suit...she was an assistant to the ISOs...and...she tried to defend one specific ISO tower while the others ran...you saw her, pushed her aside, she pushed back, you both brawled for a little until you were able to have the guards drag her away..."For your protection and the Grid's." You told her as she screamed her head off and was dragged away from the tower as it was shot down.

By this time Dyson's smile and completely disappeared, a frown on his face.

Dyson: I don't remember that...

A chuckle escaped Techna's lips as she smiled, reaching into her pocket as she held out a thin glass-like object back to the former occupation commander.

Techna: I figured. This'll refresh your memory, maybe.

Dyson frowned a bit more, slowly taking the glass-like object from Techna. When he looked down at the object, to his surprise it was actually a picture. A picture of the exact program Techna had described, pink hair, short cut, blue eyes, green lights. And she was wearing a lab coat so she had to be indeed a scientist. Hugging onto the program was a young ISO with white hair, dark skin and blue lights. She looked about in user age ten years old. Dyson nodded a little, glancing up at Techna.

Dyson: I remember her now but...how did she connect with you...?

Techna chuckled quietly as she slowly turned around and faced the horizon. She leaned down on the railing slowly and stared down at the faint and distant lights, a smile on her face.

Techna: ...(quietly) Because that program was me...

Dyson's eyes were already wide. He had seen this coming. He looked down at the picture in his hands, then at Techna, frowning slightly with confusion.

Dyson: I-I don't understand...you look DIFFERENT...WAY MORE DIFFERENT...

Techna: You ever heard about Keller..?

Dyson nodded.

Dyson: Of course.

Techna looked over at Dyson slowly, her own smile at last gone and faded away.

Techna: Did the reports ever mention the code simulator she used to disguise herself?

Dyson glanced down for a moment, nodding after a moment with another frown.

Dyson: Yes.

Techna motioned to herself with a small shrug and looked over at Dyson as she faintly offered a lopsided smile.

Techna: Meet the program who came up with it.

Dyson couldn't sell but crack a small smile, looking over at Techna.

Dyson: No way.

Techna chuckled as she slowly looked forward again and waved a hand with a small scoff.

Techna: Oh don't act so surprised. You can find the code I used to make it anywhere in the black market and it's not exactly "difficult" to trace where stuff originates from anymore.

Dyson shook his head, chuckling again with a smile, his face softening a little as he spoke.

Dyson: No it's not. Only this place...

Techna nodded, her smile slowly fading.

Techna: Yeah...but...anyway, that program, or er...I was really not trying to protect that TOWER...don't get me wrong, I loved the ISOs and still do. But...there was one particular one I was trying to save...

Dyson motioned towards Techna with the picture, raising an eyebrow.

Dyson: This one?

Techna slowly nodded and hung her head as she burried her face into her arms that were resting on the railing. Dyson nodded slightly, looking down at the picture for a while.

Dyson: ...Who was she?

Techna smiled faintly as she chuckled quietly and looked over at Dyson slowly.

Techna: Her name was Des. Sweetest little ISO you'd ever talk to. She was always SO CONSIDERATE about OTHER programs aside from herself. And she'd say the most strangest things sometimes, it was almost funny. It had meaning to it, don't get me WRONG, but it was strange to hear a program so YOUNG say it...

Dyson smiled again, looking at Techna as he slowly walked over to her.

Dyson: Maybe she picked it up from you..?

Techna let out a laugh and shook her head with a wave of her hand, rolling her eyes as she looked forward.

Techna: Oh PLEASE. It was more the other way around, really. SHE taught ME.

Dyson laughed a little, closing his eyes for a moment and shaking his head.

Dyson: Doesn't seem hard to believe. And the fact it came from an ISO so young...young ISO's and programs are so rare...I can see why Crystal and Chase watch over Storm and Kaku so much...

He chuckled again, shrugging a little as he though.

Dyson: Well...maybe just Storm...

Techna chuckled as she slowly shook her head with a faint smile and looked back at Dyson as she furrowed a brow slightly.

Techna: Yeah, I was about to say! Kaku doesn't need to be watched that much!

Dyson shook his head, laughing.

Dyson: No...more like Kaku also watched over Storm...she's a bit of a trouble maker...

Techna: Now THAT'S a better way to put it, mate.

Dyson nodded, smiling a little and looking down at the picture in his hands again.

Dyson: Yeah...

He held the picture back out to Techna.

Dyson: Here.

Techna looked back at Dyson as he held out the picture to her. She gingerly took it as she stared down at it, gently rubbing her thumb on it as she held it in her hands, going silent. After a moment, she felt a heavy warmth cover over her, Dyson's body suddenly close to hers, nearly touching. The purple haired science program quickly looked up at Dyson then down at the part of his cloak that was covering her body. She cleared her throat quietly with a small nod as she clutched onto the picture in her hands more, glancing up at Dyson.

Techna: Ah...th..thank you...

Dyson couldn't help but chuckle a little, smiling with a nod and holding Techna a bit closer to himself.

Dyson: Of course...

Techna slowly back down at the picture again, her face softening a little as she fell silent again.

Techna: ...Do you regret it..? W-Well, I know you probably do but er...I'm not sure how to put it...

Dyson's face saddened slightly, a smile still on his face. He nodded a little, looking down at Techna.

Dyson: I guess I do regret it. I mean, some ways I don't because if I didn't do what I did...if I didn't go through all of this...

He chuckled quietly, closing his eyes.

Dyson: I wouldn't be here. I might be dead right now...

Techna shrugged a little, her eyebrows arching up sadly as she laughed quietly.

Techna: And Margo'd be an even more emotional wreck than she is now...not a good thing.

Dyson shook his head, opening his eyes slowly as he looked at Techna, a warm smile filling his face.

Dyson: Definitely not...

Techna looked up at Dyson and furrowed a brow slightly as she smiled back.

Techna: What's with the warm smile huh? And why do ya keep staring at me like that?

Dyson shrugged a little, slowly walking behind Techna, wrapping his cloak tightly around Techna, his chest pressed against her back.

Dyson: Hey, I'm just being friendly...

A smile cracked on Techna's face as she glanced behind herself and up at Dyson slowly before allowing herself to rest against him gingerly, closing her eyes halfway as she drew in a deep breath.

Techna: Alright, alright...don't get your code in a twist.

Dyson chuckled, resting his forehead on the back of Techna's head, his face slowly softening.

Dyson: (quietly) ...I'm sorry...

Techna's own face softened, her eyes gazing out towards the endless lights of the Grid. She was silent for the longest time before she replied softly;

Techna:(quietly) I forgive you...

SCENE!

* * *

Just a little oneshot I brought up to Isabel to have us write. X3 Oh! AND WE ARE ACCEPTING WRITING REQUESTS FOR TRON. X3 So fell free to spill out a certain scene/couple you would like for us to write and we will do our best to fulfill your wish. X3


End file.
